


Between the Worlds

by thatdamnuchiha



Series: Regrets & Reparations [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Uchiha Madara, Hashirama You Can't Call Yourself That, Hero Duo, Hero Duos, Hero names, Heroes & Heroines, M/M, Musutafu, Naruto Characters in the World of My Hero Academia, Past Lives, Reincarnation, talks of adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha
Summary: Hashirama was an idiot no matter what world he was in, Madara had decided upon hearing his best friend’s declaration to become a hero. Tobirama followed to keep his anija safe, with Izuna joining just to spite his rival, despite being on weirdly good terms with him. Death had changed them all.It also meant he was left with no choice but to become a damned hero if only to show the imbeciles how it was done… and also to prevent Hashirama from naming himself something stupid too.Left with so many regrets after his last life, and the unlikeliest boyfriend material he’d ever thought possible, it’s hardly a wonder he made no attempt to connect with either of the other two Uchiha boys who found their way into their new dimension. He didn’t touch the blonde or the pink-haired banshee Hashirama and the red-haired harpy swiftly adopted with a ten-foot pole either.He wasn’t good with kids. Just look at how Obito had turned out – that should’ve summed the situation up in an instant.





	Between the Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Oops?
> 
> I made another oneshot, that will hopefully be followed by a longer fic, should I get the time to do so. Fingers crossed. Anyway, this is less humorous and more fluff and talks about adopting a kid. Maybe like a sliver of angst or something in there too.
> 
> Enjoy.

“There he is!”

Madara’s shoulders sunk to new lows as he heard the cries of fans. _They weren’t his fans, obviously. _While many people across Japan loved him as the number three hero, most were barely able to make a sound in his presence. _Apparently, he was annoyingly intimidating still. All he had to do was look at people and they’d be terrified._

Tobirama, the lovable bastard, had suggested he go get a haircut.

Madara lovingly dumped him in the koi pond in answer.

“The Nature Hero: Shodai!”

It was something of a relief to hear that familiar hero name. The same one both he and Tobirama had vetoed many a times until they’d gotten to something they were all happy with. And by all of them, he meant himself and Tobirama. He sighed, remembering how they’d banned ‘The Smiley Hero: Sparkles’ and 'The Wood Hero: Timber'. Sure, Hashirama’s teeth could sparkle, but it sounded stupid and had nothing to do with his quirks. Madara also didn't want his irritating friend to be the butt of any jokes or be confused when people started yelling timber every time a tree fell over.

They were all classed as odd, considering they had two distinct quirks. Not that anybody could figure out the reasons for it. They hadn’t understood at first either. Not until they’d reawakened all those old memories of their last life. _Of a life Madara would’ve been fine with forgetting… but he’d lived and he’d learnt. _They still had their chakra from back then too – a quirk called ‘Life Energy’ which had only belonged to the five of them. Well, up until Itachi and Team Seven minus Kakashi arrived too, bringing the total users of ‘Life Energy’ up to nine.

_The irony of the number nine… nine tailed beasts…_

Though it was unlikely there’d ever be a tenth. They’d figured out the common factor between both groups of reincarnates. _Ashura and Indra. _People close to their reincarnates hadn’t been spared either. It was just curious that it had brought over five the first time, and four the next time.

Still, Madara didn’t think on it too much – being far too busy keeping his partner’s backside out of trouble. Hashirama was like a puppy. He liked chasing villains, but more often than not he left his back wide open for any ambushes. _It was rather shocking how terrible the battle senses of nearly everybody on the damned planet was… but eventually they’d learnt how to ambush the pair of them. Not that they ever succeeded thanks to him._

“Heading out on patrol?” Tobirama glanced over from where he sat on their sofa, flicking through the channels of the TV. The television was still something he was getting used to, along with mobile phones. _He was a total idiot when it came to confusing technology. _Tobirama loved to remind him of that fact.

“Still watching the footage of your last one?” Madara asked, eyeing the scene of carnage, almost shuddering as he remembered the aftermath of it all. There had been twenty casualties, and hundreds with serious injuries. Tobirama had barely managed to save the kid who’d been half-pinned under smouldering rubble, and he’d had plenty more close calls with attempting to rescue others.

By nature, he wasn’t a rescue hero. He was called ‘The Storm Hero: Susanoo’ for a reason, and not because he rescued people from them. Though he’d narrowly avoided being called ‘The Pyromaniac Hero’ thanks to Hashirama’s idiocy. _Either way his name somehow inspired fear into villains and heroes alike. _

Meanwhile Tobirama was being absolutely smug with his cutesy name, along with the fact that most children seemed to love ‘The Rescue Hero: Spout’. Heroes loved his husband too, though Madara was very thorough in marking his claim to Tobi’s heart. _Though in hindsight, maybe that was why a fair amount of heroes were terrified of him. He was constantly glaring at them, and he was doing it consciously when with Tobirama. _The only one who wasn’t scared of him and treated him like normal was All Might. _And if Hashirama hadn’t been by his side, he’d have thought the bunny-haired hero was some sort of horrific reincarnation of his best friend. Seriously, how could someone be so irritatingly dense and yet so kind at the same time?_

Sighing, he pulled on his hero outfit, sighing down at the green flak jacket he wore. _Sometimes for the more serious battles and rescues he was called out for, he wore his red armour… but that was slightly heavier than his general hero wear which meant he’d have to waste more chakra. _“I’m off. See you later.”

“You’d better,” Tobirama grumbled, cuddling a cushion to his chest, evidently irritated by the lack of times he’d been called out. _A break after the horrific disaster of downtown. He’d been the main, and first, hero on the scene. _Nobody seemed to understand that Tobirama hated taking breaks. He was so used to working, after all his experiments he’d continued as soon as he’d remembered about Konoha. He’d done that on top of being Hokage.

“You can invite Izuna over if you’re really that bored… or would you rather I did?” _He’d never admit it, but he found their stubbornness to interact without his or Hashirama’s meddling amusing. They were friends, even if they hadn’t seemed to reach the connection both he and Hashirama had to one another._

“Get going, I’m making Inarizushi tonight, so don’t be late,” he called, just as the door was pulled to, and Madara grinned. _A grin that would scare most people, but Tobirama just liked to pinch his cheek and call it cute. _

“Have I ever said how much I love you!” he yelled, well aware of all their neighbours and the people walking nearby. _He was also well aware of Tobirama’s dislike for PDA and love confessions in public. _Madara sighed longingly, hearing the screech of rage from inside the apartment. _He’d just have to make it up to his wonderful husband later._

Honestly, if anyone had told him in his last life that he’d end up married to Senju Tobirama in the next, he’d have been likely to gut them and strangle them with their own intestines. _But there he was, happily married to the man who’d killed his brother in their last life._

Patrol was uneventful, as per usual. Madara was fairly sure the usual villains knew his patrol times and waited until they were over or finishing their business before it all began. _He was just that scary, apparently. _The only thing he’d intervened with had been some mild bullying between school children and helping the occasional old lady with carrying their shopping. _He didn’t quite know how but Obito was influencing him from beyond the grave._

Sighing, he headed back towards his home, smiling at the thought of Tobirama cooking. _Madara loved the sight of him wearing that red apron he’d gotten him… he just looked so domestic and unlike the lethal shinobi Madara knew him to be. Of course the same could be said about him and his magnificent pink apron. He still pulled it off though. _

He scrolled through the messages on his phone, blinking at what he found when he visited the strange place known as the internet. _Apparently the entire world now thought he had some bastard child stashed away somewhere – which was impossible. He was only twenty four and he hadn’t been fooling around back in his teens._

Shaking his head at the stupidity of the human race, he trekked back to his house without another incident, unlocking the door and slipping inside the house like the silent shinobi he was. Tobirama, being the stellar shinobi he was, heard his arrival. “You’re back,” he said, coming out of the kitchen, two plates in hand. “Perfect timing too, now get changed. No hero costumes at the dinner table.”

“Yes, _mother_.”

Madara ducked under the chopstick thrown at him with unerring accuracy.

_Well they were shinobi._

“You’re cleaning that up,” he called, staring sideways at the piece of wood wedged firmly into the wall. “You’re repairing that too!”

Tobirama snarled, a sound he absolutely loved hearing. _Though usually in a completely different setting_. “Make me!”

Madara smirked, silently vowing to take him up on that challenge later that evening. As for that moment though… He sat at their small dining table, casual clothes, and face free of mud and spots of blood. “Thanks for the meal,” he murmured, before diving in, barely concealing the moan. _Tobirama could have gone into any different career aside from heroics. He could’ve saved the damned population with his culinary abilities. Another thing he’d always loved to experiment with._

He was just lucky Hashirama had been the test dummy for all the failed ideas before his husband had gotten the hang of cooking.

“Madara.”

The sound of his name made him yank himself from his thoughts. “Tobirama?” One eyebrow rose. “What is it?”

“Have you ever thought about adoption?” Tobirama looked determinedly at the food he’d made. “I mean, I know most kids are scared of you, but I think we’d be able to make it work.”

“You mean so long as the kid isn’t terrified of me on sight.” Madara snorted, sitting back in his chair, blinking in realisation when he figured out that Tobirama wasn’t just asking as a joke. _Neither of them had kids in either of their lives so far… but Tobirama had been a sensei. He’d taught kids before. Madara just hadn’t realised it might mean he’d wanted some himself. _Plus Hashirama, Mito, and Izuna had recently between them adopted all four of their fellow dimension hoppers. “You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”

Tobirama nodded, his expression unusually sombre. “I’ve been thinking about it for the past year… after Saru… Koharu… and all my other students,” he murmured.

“That long!” Madara blinked, chopsticks falling to his plate. “Tobi, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I know you’re not overly keen on the idea,” he said, pouting as he continued to eat slowly.

“I just… don’t think I’m good at raising kids,” he said, shoulders sinking as he remembered Obito. _How badly he’d screwed that kid over. _“Look at how Obito turned out…”

“But you’ve turned over a new leaf—”

“We don’t mention leaves in this house, Tobi,” Madara groaned. “Hashirama makes enough cracks about those for me to punch him.”

Tobirama smirked. _That sexy sexy smirk. _

Madara wanted to wipe it off his face.

“Does this have anything to do with those online articles thinking I might have some random lovechild out there, by any chance?” he asked, watching as his husband choked on his rice.

“No!”

_It so totally did._


End file.
